


The Dragons of voltron.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Major Character Injury, Space Battles, robotic dragons, robots of voltron, some paladins will get injured, the galra are ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The paladins were cornered. The castle ship was down--Lance came to the battle late. Too many galra to fight, Coran and Allura couldn't help. None of the ships weapons were functional. The yellow lion had taken a hard hit and was down. Black was being pulled in by a tractor beam. The galra ships were being destroyed one by one by something they couldn't see, all they could see was a pair of glowing blue eyes of a robot. A new ally, one that is like voltron. One that could help the paladins in there saving of the universe.





	The Dragons of voltron.

Lance shot out of bed as a rumble rocked the castle ship; his room was dark. Lance reached for his bayard, he put on his armor and tiptoed out of his room. He walked down the hallway; his bayard in front of him. He lifted his hand to the side of his helmet.  
“Anyone there? Pidge, Hunk, Keith?” Silence greeted him, Lance began to walk towards the kitchen. Another rumble shook the ship. Lance needed to get to blue, maybe she would know what’s going on.  
“--CE!” burst out of his headset. He reached up again to his helmet.  
“Guys!” Lance said, “What’s going on?”  
“Lance you need to get to your Lion! The castle is under attack. The communications were down for a bit, we still can’t get in contact with Allura and Coran” Lance began to run towards the hanger for the lions, he ran up to where Blue stood. She lowered her shield and leaned down. He ran into her and she lit up in front of him. The burst out of the hanger; they saw the battle in front of them. The lions were struggling to fight against the galra. Something zoomed by blue, it was black and silver.  
“Shiro?” Lance said, the ship looked like the black lion.  
“Yes Lance?” Lance flew into the battle, attacking the small galra ships.  
“Did you just fly by me?” Lance was destroying a bunch of ships. Lance saw the ship again, Lance realized that the ship was a lot bigger than the black lion. It had blue eyes that broke through the galra ships. It was destroying galra ships. A purple flash lit up his lion, he heard a yell from Hunk.  
“Hunk are you okay?” Shiro said, Lance turned blue to look at the yellow lion. A large burn mark was on the side.  
“Yellow is down. She took a blast from the cannon. I was thrown around a bit. Think I slammed my head against the panel.”  
“Lance protect yellow and get them back to the--” Shiro yelled.  
The comms erupted with concern. A screech was piercing through the comms.  
“Jesus Christ!” they heard Shiro yell, Lance saw the red lion go by him. He was heading towards the black lions location. The screech was still in the comms. They heard Keith gasp.  
G-Guys, come here.” Lance pushed the yellow towards the red lion. Lance heard Hunk and Pidge breathe in. In-front of the black lion was another giant robot, it looked like a giant dragon without the wings. The robot was covered in scratched, it had black on the top of its body and white on the bottom half. The tail was covered in spikes. It was about the size of a fully formed voltron.  
The galran ships surrounding the black lion were all destroyed, it opened its mouth and roared. The robot blasted past all the lions, the spun out of control as it blasted past. It was driving through each ship. The rest of the galra ships aimed their cannons towards the robot, they all made contact with the ship. The robot was smoking. It’s eyes were dim. It wasn’t moving.  
“We should help it!” Pidge said/  
“We don’t know what it’s purpose is here. It could still harm us. Shiro what did it do to the black lion?” Keith said.  
“It protected me,” Shiro said, “Black was going to take a hit. We were getting pulled in by a tractor beam. It appeared out of nowhere.”  
“That’s what I saw when i first joined!” Lance burst out, “That's what i thought was the  
black lion.”  
“Alright team. Let’s wait till the ship is operational. Then we can investigate this new  
ship.”  
“But someone could be hurt.” it was Hunk,”Yellow is slowly coming too.”  
“Paladins!” said Allura, “Are you okay? The ships communication went down.”  
“We are fine Allura, the lions have taken a beaten.” Shiro said, “A ship saved us. Did your father ever mention a robot that looked like a dragon?”  
“What’s a dragon?” Allura said, she sounded interested.  
“It’s like a large lizard.” Lance said, hoping Allura would get it.  
“Oh, yes! I saw that name when I was looking through earth stuff. No, my father never  
mentioned a robot besides the lions of voltron. Why do you ask?”  
“Allura turn on the cameras of the black lion.” Shiro turned the lion towards the new robot. They all heard a gasp from Allura. The robot was falling towards the planet, it disappeared below the thick atmosphere of the planet.  
“Paladins come back to the castle. We will go down to the planet to look at it.” The paladins all went back to the castle, the blue lion pushing the yellow lion. All the paladins could feel each others worries of this new robot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, leave me constructive criticism in the comments. Also tell me if you like it! This is my first ever story on AO3. The following chapters will be longer, this is just a start.


End file.
